


Taking Sides

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-27
Updated: 2011-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 39: History. Set during ‘Utopia’.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Taking Sides

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 39: History. Set during ‘Utopia’.

The Doctor thought that had Rose been there, with her intimate knowledge of his past with Jack, all hell would have broken out immediately.

He hated to think Rose might have chosen Jack’s side, but he knew well enough how indefensible his actions were. And Rose had a history with Jack. She felt for him.

As Jack felt for her, apparently, if his account of watching her grow up was evidence. It felt petty to be jealous of Jack, but the Doctor couldn’t quite help it.

For the first time, he was glad that Rose was no longer with him.


End file.
